galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-0221
ARC-0221 or "Yuzzi" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Private who was found on Kamino in Blazer Squad by ARC-8448. Yuzzi was known as a "Clone With Fear" (CWF) a clone who didn't want to leave Kamino but had to because he had finished his clone training, and found Kamino his home more and more. Yuzzi was asked by Costin Jr. if he wanted to join clone group known as Golden Squad. Yuzzi agreed to it and he joined Golden Squad on a more permanent basis. Yuzzi was later killed on Platah when Blix betrayed him and fell to his death. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Yuzzi was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Yuzzi was a well known clone as a Clone With Fear, because he didn't want to leave Kamino because he was scared of what would happen to him. Yuzzi had feelings for his training and his brothers and knew he had to be deployed sooner rather than later. Yuzzi was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Yuzzi was later deployed to clone group Golden Squad. Battle of Mustafar At Mustafar did ARC-8448 and the rest of The Golden's went when they should save the Senator from Pantora, Riyo Chuchi that was kidnapped by Wat Tambor and Dark Lord Sidious. When they arrived did the squad split up into two teams. Yuzzi, Wolffe, Rex, Costin and Tup. Yuzzi that was Heavy Trooper took the first front the often time, while The rest came after and helped. Their was a lot of Droids almost to many, so many that ARC-4444 start to feel that something was wrong. Costin Jr and the rest of the team did found out that only Wat Tambor was there, Lord Sidious had never been there, not even Riyo Chuchi was on the planet.. Yuzzi and the rest did take down the Droids quickly and both teams came toward Wat Tambor. Wat Tambor tried to protect himself by saying: - "Please, I had nothing to do with this! Spare me! I'm a Clone With Fear. I am scared but not anymore! Whatever I do will make me stronger, for you and for me.!" But Yuzzi didn't show any mercy, he pushed Tambor into the lava, but when he did, did Tambor opened up the lava and jumped down in the hole that was in the ground, Yuzzi just got this comment from Wolffe: - "Good Work, Droidhead! Great work Yuzzi. That lava leads to a cesium." Yuzzi knew that it was his fault so he opened up the lava in the Control Room so the rest could follow after, but only Costin Jr, Waxer and Wolffe were quick enough to follow. Wolffe was fast running after but then he stopped, he was coming to a road end, the ways was splitting up in three different ways. When Waxer and Costin Jr arrived did they decided which way they should go and Wolffe took the one to right, Waxer middle and Costin Jr left. Wolffe was coming a dead-end, he went back and waited on the others. Waxer came to a abandoned central room, nothing happen there so he went back to Wolffe. Costin Jr was coming to a big cargo room where no one was seen until he heard a noise, It was Wat Tambor. Waxer and Wolffe also heard it so they followed. Now they were three that were looking for Tambor and Waxer came to a big table and saw nothing but behind him was Tambor picking up a stone and punched Waxer and he fell down . Wolffe went to see what happened and the same happened to Wolffe. Costin Jr wondered what was going on and in the right time when Tambor should hit Jr did Yuzzi shown up and screamed "Stop!", that made Jr wake up and hit Tambor in the head, he fell but rose up again and began to run toward Yuzzi, Yuzzi just shot Tambor in Cold-blood and Tambor's death was a factum. Yuzzi and Costin Jr took one of the respective clone and walked back to the LAAT Gunship and went back to Coruscant. Battle of Mygeeto shoot at the Crystal Worm Mother]] When clone group Golden Squad went to Mygeeto should they save ARC-0440 from Hunter Savage. They were directly finding Niljarrah and Hunter Savage and quickly did the battle start, Some clones tried to convince Hunter Savage that he was doing wrong, but he showed no mercy, he was instead tried to escape when the big Crystal Worm (baby) came, but Boil shot Savage twice in the back so he fell apart and died directly. Then everyone focused on the Worm, Sandy was climbing up on the worm and shot it many times in the head, that made the worm very angry so the worm to their tail and crushed the Ice- Mountain and the ice fell over Sandy and he was gone. Yuzzi that was a good friend with Sandy did get pissed off and used his Z-6 against the worm, Tup was taking care of The injured Niljarrah and so did Jr. Neyo helped Yuzzi with shooting the worm. Until in the end did Jr get an idea, he needed to blow up the worm from the inside but Rex was already taking care of the Worm, he used Flame-thrower and the worm was melting. Niljarrah told that there was a mother and there did Jr use his plan, when the Mother came did Yuzzi and everyone start to shoot, while Jr was eaten up. Obi-Wan did also arrive by this time. Niljarrah that didn't know that Jr was inside had almost the same idea, he pick up the highly-explosive grenade and threw it toward the mother, but Costin Jr that was just coming out from the mother, just saw the Grenade and he knew what this meant, death! But Yuzzi was smart enough so he shot the grenade so it exploded around 2 meters from Jr and then half of Jr's face was burned. Rex asked if Jr was okay and he was, but Costin Jr told the squad that he was placing the bomb and everyone started to run. The mother exploded and everyone was happy for made it, but not Niljarrah, he was crushed by the worm. Jr didn't know what to do! He panicked. He later got a box from Obi-Wan but he was to shy to open it. Instead he kept it unopened. Yuzzi was then promoted to ARC Sergeant. Forming New Golden Squad After Golden Squad was wiped out on Kintan, and Quinn severely injured Yuzzi formed New Golden Squad and trained up new troopers. Yuzzi trained up Salvation, Rain and Last Resort before the complete destruction of clone group Golden Squad. Quinn had broken both legs and arms so he couldn't make a return to the New Squad, but to have a lengthy stint on the sideline. Death on Platah When Yuzzi and Blix went to Platah, as an ambush was set up. Yuzzi picked up his Z-6 to protect himself. Blix turned around and picked up his gun and said: " I'm sorry, Yuzzi. But there are to many lies, within the Republic." A tear ran down Blix's face. "I'm with Darth Wrath now. I'm sorry." "Blix this is not you!! Don't join the enemy. It what we swore to fight against!" "I know! Don't you think I know that? It's time. You either join me or you die like the rest of our brothers." "I refuse to join you Blix ." "You are forever my brother. I am forever a traitor. I will always remember this... Always. Rest in Peace. And please forgive me." "I will find some way." "You will brother. Please." He then shot and killed Yuzzi in cold-blood, he was later found and buried. Trivia * Yuzzi was known as a Clone With Fear * Yuzzi never wanted to leave Kamino * Yuzzi was the last clone in his "CWF" that had his armour plated gold. * Yuzzi had trust issues but he managed to do things his way Behind The Scenes ARC-0221 was voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of Commander Thorn. Category:Clones